Bottled up Secrets
by oh one
Summary: Bestfriends are suppose to tell eachother everything right? Wrong. But finally their secrets start to threaten their lives, and the only way to stay alive is to reviel them. My first fanfic. MileyLilly
1. Secret One

Please don't review saying anything that is against gay people. I'm straight but decided to write a story about Lilly and what she goes through. So yeah I love reviews, so enjoy!

* * *

I stood there watching my best friend perform at another concert. It was another ordinary day. The fans were enjoying the concert and Hannah was amazing like always. Finally she performed her last song "Life's What You Make It."

"You were awesome!" I said smiling as Hannah ran off stage.

"Thanks Lil..I mean Lola!" Hannah said correcting herself. She hugged Lola causing Lola to blush a bit.

What, why am I blushing Lola asked herself. Well it is pretty hot in here came a voice in Lola's head. No, came another voice, its cause..

"Lola Lola hello are you there?" asked Hannah laughing.

"Oh yeah..just thinking." Lola said slowly.

"Well come on we have to get changed." Hannah said grabbing Lola by the hand.

* * *

It was a quiet ride home. Lilly was next to Miley occasionally talking. Lilly couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Maybe I'm sick she thought. It was a long concert, Hannah did do 4 extra songs she a voice said in her head. Yeah that's it she thought.

"Earth to Lilly." Miley said sounding a little worried." Are you ok you've been acting strange lately."

"I'm just fine." Lilly said putting on a small smile.

"So do you wanna sleep over tonight or no?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure!" Lilly said grinning.

They finally arrived to her house. Lilly had called her mom and she let Lilly stay over. They ran up to Miley's room. Lilly and Miley sat down on Miley's bed. Lilly couldn't help but feel a little strange as they sat in silence. Before Lilly could say anything the phone rang. Miley got up and answered the phone.

"Hey Jake." Miley said happily.

Lilly knew Miley liked Jake. Sure she did at one point too but she realized how much of a jerk Jake really was. He was cute but had the personality of a wall and all he would talk about was his career. It was quite annoying.

" Of course I would." Miley said grinning. "Bye!"

"What happened?" Lilly asked dreading the answer. She already knew that Jake probably asked Miley out.

"Jake asked me to be his girlfriend!" Miley squealed.

"That's so uh great." Lilly said. Why did she feel so hurt? Miley was her best friend she shouldn't feel mad that she has a boyfriend. Maybe you're jealous a voice said. What? Why would I be jealous? Maybe cause you…

"Lilly Truscott what has gotten into you." Miley said smiling lightly shoving Lilly.

Lilly couldn't help but smile at Miley's cute southern accent. Wait? What cute. Wow she really needed some sleep.

"I'm pretty tired maybe we should just go to bed." Lilly asked.

"Ok Lils, but you know you can tell me anything right?" Miley said putting her hand on Lily's shoulder

Lilly backed away, she couldn't take it when Miley touched her. It felt good but she didn't want to have those feelings. Miley looked at her slightly hurt. Lilly didn't answer her, and went into the spare bed put up. She soon fell fast asleep.

_Lilly was suddenly back in her house. She heard screaming. She walked out of her room to find her father and mother arguing. He started to hit her repeatedly._

_"No! Leave her alone." Lilly screamed. She was crying._

_Her father came over to her, he smelt like alcohol._

_"Oh someone's trying to be a hero?" he sneered._

_"Please, stop leave her alone." Lilly's mother whispered. She was having a hard time breathing._

_" Shut the hell up." He roared." It's your turn Lilly."_

"Lilly, Lilly wake up!" Miley screamed.

Lilly woke up. She was sweating, she looked up to find Miley standing over her. She remembered the horrible dream and shuddered. She had been having those for awhile now that her dad was sent for help. She never told anyone, not even Miley.

"Lilly wants wrong? You were screaming." Miley asked frowning.

"Just a nightmare." Lilly whispered.

"Please, I know something's wrong Lilly you can tell me."Miley pleaded.

Lilly hesitated for a moment and decided to tell Miley what had happened to her. How every night her dad would come home completely drunk and would yell at her mom hen beat her. How Lilly would come downstairs and make him beat her instead One day a cop heard complaints of yelling and came there when her father was beating her. He was taken to rehab for about 2 months now. She was having these nightmares once and awhile. By the time she was down Miley was in tears.

"Why didn't you tell me. I should have known you always had bruises on you. Skateboarding couldn't have caused all of that." Miley said starting to blame it on herself.

"Miles no, its not your fault. I should have told someone sooner, but I was too scared." Lilly said starting to cry.

Miley wrapped her arm around Lilly and soon they were sound asleep.

* * *

I'm planning on making this story long. More Miley/Lilly stuff will come later. I have it planned out so be patient. I'm thinking about rating this as mature cause there will be violence and adult situations. So yeah reviews are good so I know to make it long or cut it short. 


	2. Secret Two

Lilly awoke the next mourning to find Miley on top of her. It kind of felt nice to having Miley so close to her. Maybe she actually did have feelings for Miley. She was pretty sure she was straight. She loves boys, and Miley is the only girl she ever liked. Technically she was Bi but she didn't find other girls attractive at all, only Miley. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Miley getting up.

"Hey sleepy head." Lily said smiling.

"How long were you awake for?" Miley asked yawning.

"About 15 minutes, I didn't want to wake you up." She couldn't help but think how beautiful Miley was, even if she had no make up on and was in her pajamas. Her eyes were so blue she could get lost in them forever. And her hair was so…

"Lilly, Lilly hellooo."Miley asked smiling. She noticed that Lilly had been staring at her for at least 2 minutes. She noticed before but really didn't mind it. Actually she kind of liked it. What? Wow ok that was weird.

"Uh Miley." Lilly said slowly. "Your turning into me now."

"Haha shutup." Miley laughed as she threw a pillow at Lilly. She suddenly remembered what happened last night." So… are you ok?"

"Oh yeah." Lilly said trying to smile.

"Well I uh have a date with Jake today."Miley said softly. "If you need me to stay with you then…"

"Miley go and have fun. "Lilly said. The truth was she wanted her to spend time with her and not Jake. But she couldn't be selfish. What kind of friend would she be?

"Ok." Miley said not completely believing Lilly.

The two girls got dressed and headed downstairs for lunch. They had slept in to about 1:00. They sat down and made pbj. They ate in silence slightly glancing at one another once and awhile. They decided to clean up. Lilly slipped on water. She grabbed onto Miley to try to keep her from falling, but brought her down with her. Miley was on top of Lilly. They started into each others eyes for 3 minutes until Lilly's phone rang. Miley slowly got off of Lilly. Lilly answered her phone. Miley was staring at Lilly. She was so close to Lilly. She shrugged off the feeling.

"Well I should be going my mom wants me home and I wouldn't want you to keep Jakey waiting." Lilly said breathing heavily. Lilly lied that was Oliver asking her what the math homework was. She felt too awkward being there anymore and just couldn't take it anymore. She was lying to Miley but it was for a good reason.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Lils." Miley quickly said.

Miley watched Lilly skateboard off. She stared at her leaving then went upstairs to get ready for her date with Jake. She found she was really excited at all. Maybe it's because the whole Lilly episode. She couldn't believe her dad did that too her. Or maybe it's cause you don't like Jake a voice said in her head. Or maybe its cause you…

"Miley!" Her dad yelled from downstairs. "A boy named Jake is here to see you."

Miley quickly snapped out of her thoughts, put the rest of her makeup on and headed downstairs. She found her dad giving Jake "The Talk." He stopped when he saw Miley and told them to have fun but not too much fun.

* * *

"So where are we going." Miley asked.

"I thought a romantic stroll on the beach would be nice." Jake said putting his arm around her.

"Sounds great Jake." Miley said. She had a bad feeling but shook it off. What could happen?

Lilly was down at the beach watching the sunset. She was sitting there since she left Miley's. She had so many things to think about. She realized it started to get dark and got off to leave when she saw Jake and Miley walking hand in hand. She quickly hid so they wouldn't see her. Lilly had a bad feeling, she didn't know why but she decided to keep and eye out on them. She heard Jake ask Miley if she wanted to see a cave he found along here. She said yes. Wow is Miley that dumb. A secret cave with a boy who was obviously up to no good.

"So…" Miley said sitting down in the cave. She felt kind of nervous maybe she shouldn't have came in here.

"Miley I really like you." Jake said coming closer to Miley.

"Uhh." Miley said. Jake was getting closer. He pinned her down to the ground." Jake what are you doing?" Miley said nervously.

"Getting what I want Miley." Jake said grinning. He began to undo his pants. He started to reach for Miley when…

Wham a rock was chucked at his head. Miley got up suddenly Lilly pulled her out of the cave. They ran and called the police. They took Jake away.

"I'll get you Lilly if it's the last thing I do, oh and don't worry I didn't forget about your little girlfriend." Jake said laughing.

Lilly was in Miley's room. Miley was crying her heart out. She was holding onto Lilly. Lilly enjoyed it but then didn't want her feelings to get stronger. But before she started to pull away she realized Miley really needed her. She was almost raped by that ass Jake. She sat there listening to Miley breathe. Her hair smelt so good. Finally after an hour of crying Miley finally spoke to Lilly

"Thank you...I… I wouldn't have known what to do if you didn't save me." Miley said looking up at Lilly. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Everything will just be fine Miley." Lilly said stroking her hair. Miley fell asleep next to Lilly. She looked at the clock it was almost 12:00. Her mom was gone until Monday so she could just sneak home. She wanted to be with Miley but just couldn't take it anymore. She kissed Miley's forehead and skateboarded home.

* * *

Miley awoke the next mourning. She was sad to see that Lilly went home. It was Sunday and her dad had work. He still didn't know what happened last night and decided to tell him eventually. Jackson was at volleyball. Great another secret. She had the house to herself. She decided to stop by Lilly's. She found the spare key and unlocked the door. The house was quiet, Lilly must still be asleep she thought. She went upstairs to find Lilly sleeping on her bed. She stared at Lilly for awhile. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She also looked beautiful. Ah Miley stop it. Lilly opened her eyes.

"Miley…?"She asked quietly. She was so tired, she wasn't sure if it was really Miley or a dream.

"Yes silly it's me." Miley said sitting on Lily's bed.

"How are you feeling? " Lilly asked starting to sit up.

"I'm actually doing a lot better now thanks to you." She said grinning pulling Lilly into a hug. They stayed that way for awhile until Lilly broke the hug. Miley noticed there were marks on Lilly's left wrist. They were new, not old.

"Lilly…what are those marks?" Miley asked starting to cry.

"Umm I hurt myself skateboarding." Lilly said getting worried. Miley wouldn't believe that she wore pads on her wrists. After she got home last night she was feeling horrible so she well hurt herself. She was ashamed.

"Lilly please tell me what happened." Miley said tears falling down her face.

"Miley please don't cry." Lilly pleaded." I can't tell you or you'll hate me forever."

"Lils I could never hate you." Miley said. "Please tell me, I'll help you."

"Well Miley I… uhh …I…love you… not as a friend but more." Lilly said not making eye contact. She looked up to find Miley staring at her like she had five heads.

"I uh need to go Lilly, can we talk about it later." Miley said quickly. She looked scared and nervous. 'Don't do anything stupid I'll be back."

* * *

Lilly watched Miley run off. She blew it. She lost her best friend. She felt miserable. She skateboarded to the beach to take her mind off of things. She was there all day. The sun was setting she should go home but she realized her mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow, sure she had school but she didn't care. She heard someone come up behind her and sit next to her it was Miley.

"He…" was all Lilly could say before Miley began to kiss her. At first she was surprised but started to kiss back. She felt Miley's tongue go inside her mouth. She never felt this way before. Sure she kissed a few boys but this kiss felt wonderful. She felt Miley break off the kiss.

"Uhh hey." Miley said blushing.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Lilly asked still shocked.

"Because I love you, I always had. I ran away because I was scared." Miley said. "I was being stupid."

"This is a joke. Look at you. You're beautiful, funny, smart, nice, famous, and basically perfect. And me Lilly Truscott I don't deserve you." Lilly said frowning.

"Lilly had could you ever say that. Your wicked cute, have the best personality and have a smile to die for." Mile said giving Lilly a peck on the lips. Lilly blushed. They just sat there and stared out into the ocean. Lilly decided to break the ice and ask Miley something.

"Miley Stewart, will you be my girlfriend." Lilly asked smiling.

"I'd love to." Miley answered grinning ear to ear. Miley hugged her. "Should we tell people or no..?"

"I don't know… should we?" Lilly asked.

"I kind of want to keep it a secret for a bit, is that ok?" Miley asked.

"Whatever makes you happy." Lilly said smiling. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Miley said frowning. She wanted to stay here with Lilly. She had a strange feeling someone was watching them.

* * *

Miley woke up it was time for school. She got dressed and walked over to Lilly's house.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said smiling opening up the door. Lilly was about to kiss her when she saw Oliver behind her. Instead she pretended there was something on Miley's shirt.

They arrived at school. Miley didn't have the same class as Lilly and Oliver so said goodbye and went to her locker before the bell rang. There was a note in her locker. She opened it and read it:

_"Hello Miley, feeling well? You made my life hell and I'm about to make yours hell. I know about your three secrets Miley. Or should I say Miss Hannah Montana or Lilly's little whore? I wonder if your dad really told you how your mother died. Oh he said a drunk driver hit her, bull. Haha oh don't bother showing the cops this or you're two secrets will be known around the world. Watch your back Miley, or even better Lilly's. Don't pull anything stupid I'm always watching you."_

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm might bump this up to M not sure yet. Any ideas be free to let me know. 


	3. Secret Three

Miley was in science class wondering what the note meant. Who knew about her being Hannah Montana? Who knew about Lilly and her? But the biggest mystery to her was who knew how her mom really died. Maybe the person was lying. Her dad would never lie to her, would he? All these secrets were getting out. Hopefully the person doesn't spill her secret soon. Could it be Jake, but she was pretty sure he was still locked up. Maybe they want something. Should she tell Lilly? No she couldn't have Lilly worry, well at least for now. The best thing to do was go to the police, but it would be almost impossible to find the person plus they would know her two secrets. She still had to tell her dad about Jake just to top everything off. Great. The bell soon rang and she was on her way to her locker. She found Lilly there to make her feel a little better at least she had Lilly.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said smiling.

"Hey…"Lilly said frowning." I have some bad news…its Jake, he's out of jail."

"Wwhatt?"Miley said stuttering. She felt really sick she needed to sit down. Jake was going to kill Lilly or at least do something bad she needed to stop it.

"Miley, Miley are you ok?" Lilly said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Miley said. "Well I have to go cya Lils."

The rest of the day went by very slow for Miley. She couldn't focus on anything, only that letter. The last bell finally rang and she went to her locker. She opened it up to find another note. She hesitated to open it at first. She read it slowly:

_"Hello Miley. Well your first big secret is the whole Lilly thing. If you don't want everyone to find out you must do me one favor for now. At your next concert you must sing horribly. And I mean for every song. If you cancel the concert everyone will know about Lilly and you. If they take you offstage well it doesn't matter but if you egg on your dad about taking you offstage I will know. Also this will lead to your Hannah secret getting exposed too, so if you don't do what I say everyone will know who Hannah is and what she is if you know what I mean. Imagine all the fans you would lose? Ha-ha. And if you haven't known I've been expelled from school. So who could possibly be putting this letter into your locker? Hmm looks like you'll have to find that out on your own. Oh I forgot to mention don't tell Lilly about the note. Bye for now."_

She stared at the letter for 3 minutes until she heard a scream. She looked up suddenly. It sounded like Lilly! She ran towards the sound to find Lilly lying in the hall. Her head was bleeding. She called an ambulance. They arrived immediately. She was on the ambulance with Lilly. Lilly was out cold. She was scared. She should have been around Lilly more Jake did warn her. They arrived at the hospital. Lilly's mom was already there.

"Thank you Miley. Without you Lilly could be dead now." she said in a panicked voice.

"Your welcome."Miley said scared at the thought. If she didn't find Lilly she could be dead now. She saw the doctor come out of the ER.

"Your daughter is fine, but she will not be able to remember what happened before she got hurt. She might be able to eventually but not for awhile." The doctor said. "You may go see her now, but please don't ask her what happened yet."

Miley and Lilly's mom took a seat next to Lilly. She was still sleeping. Miley just stared at her. She started to fall asleep.

_Hannah was on stage. It seemed like her last song was done. The crowd was chanting HANNAH SUCKS HANNAH SUCKS. Hannah ran off stage and started to cry. She ran into her dressing room to find Jake sitting down laughing at her. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Jake was getting closer and closer to her._

"Miley, Miley wake up." Lilly's mom said gently shaking her.

"Oh, is Lilly awake." Miley said wiping off the sweat from her face.

"Yeah she was awake for awhile but I didn't want to wake you up. She fell back asleep. How about I let you stay here tonight, there only allowing on visitor but I'm sure Lilly would love your company." Lilly's mom said smiling.

"Well it is Friday I just need to call my dad."Miley said reaching for the phone.

"Don't bother I already told him." She said. "Bye."

"Thank you bye." Miley said happily. Miley watched Lilly sleep. Lilly's head was heavily wrapped. She went back to the note she got. Who could have put the note in her locker? Before she could think about it she noticed Lilly waking up.

"Miley?" Lilly said yawning.

"Hey! How are you feelin'? "Miley asked.

"A lot better." Lilly said taking Miley's hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just had a bad dream." Miley said. She stared at Lilly for few minutes then kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Lilly awoke the next mourning to the nurse taking off her bandages. Miley soon awoke and stretched out. Lilly continued to watch Miley until the nurse spoke.

"Looks like you can go home now, just take Advil twice a day for a week and the pain will be fine." The nurse stated .She left leaving Lilly to get dressed.

"Now I can go to your concert!" Lilly said smiling as they left the hospital waiting for Lilly's mom to pick them up.

"Yeah its gunna be… uh great." Miley said trying to smile.

"No need to be scared Miles you always do amazing and you sure do look amazing too." She said smiling as Miley blushed. She kissed Miley on the lips but backed away knowing they were out in public. Lilly's mom dropped Miley and Lilly off at Miley's and soon they were going to Hannah's concert.

Before Miley knew it she was about to go on stage.

"Are you ok?" Lola asked. She had a bad feeling. Miley was never nervous before a show.

"What? Oh yeah I'm just fine." Miley said. What was she going to do, she didn't want the whole world to know about Lilly and her. She could lose fans. To top it off her secret would be exposed to. One bad concert wouldn't ruin everything she thought.

Lola watched Hannah go out on stage. She was singing and forgot lyrics here and there. Then her voice cracked. Hannah acted if like nothing was wrong. She sang made up lyrics and did crazy dance moves. The song was over and her dad asked her what was wrong. She wouldn't answer. He called off the show.

"Hannah it's me Lola." Lilly said knocking on her door.

"Ccomee oon iin."Hannah said stuttering.

"Oh Mil... I mean Hannah." Lilly said sadly. She never saw Miley/Hannah cry

this bad. " What happened out there?"

"I…I don't know." Miley answered still crying. Lilly sat next to her and wiped off her tears. She pulled Hannah into a hug. She rubbed her back and told her everything would be ok. Hannah pulled away and pushed Lola so she was lying on the couch and started to kiss her.

Lola was a little shocked at first but it felt so good. Hannah started kissing her neck. It was starting to heat up. Hannah heard a knock at the door and quickly got off of Lola.

"Hey dad." Hannah said out of breath.

"Hey is everything ok? What happened out there?" Robbie asked.

"Just had an off night, I'm sorry dad." Hannah said frowning.

"It's ok bud, why don't you and Lola get dressed. We need to leave, remember it's a school night." Robbie said as he left the dressing room.

"Well we should get going now." Miley sighed after her and Lilly were all dressed.

"Hold one you're forgetting something." Lilly said smiling. She gave Miley a soft kiss on the lips and walked out of the door. Miley smiled and followed her.

* * *

"Wake up Bud its time for school!" Robbie shouted.

Miley got dressed deciding to wear jeans and a white tank top. She put on her makeup and headed downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek. She didn't want to be late picking up Lilly. She walked to Lilly's house thinking if she should tell Lilly about the note. She decided not too Lilly had enough to deal with already and Jake had said not to tell anyone. She didn't want to get him angry.

"Hey Miles." Lilly said brightly.

"Hey." Miley said smiling. Lilly looked so happy today.

They walked hand in hand until they reached school. Miley gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed for her locker. She ran into Oliver.

"Hey you're here pretty earlier today Miley." Oliver said nervously.

"Yeah I decided to come a little earlier I have uh stuff to do." Miley said lying.

"Well I'll see you later!" Oliver said quickly and waked away.

Jeez what has gotten into him Miley thought. She went to her locker and found another note to her surprise. She wasn't expecting one this soon. She opened up the note and began to read it:

_"Well Miley looks like no one will ever find out about yours and Lilly's relationship, well at least from me. Now on to one of your biggest secrets. You being Hannah Montana. If you don't want anyone to find out you must break up with Lilly. Oh and I know you never told her about the note, good that just saved your secret and made things a lot easier for me. If you do tell her about it well I'll expose your secret of being Hannah Montana. Bye Bye."_

Miley felt sick. She couldn't break up with Lilly she needed her. Lilly and her were so happy being together. She would have to make up a reason to break up with her. It couldn't possible get worse or could it?

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter. I might update soon. I won't have a lot of time this g week but I'll try my best. If I hit 10 reviews by tonight I might post the next chapter tonight. If not I'll update by tomorrow night hopefully if I have 10, more are welcomed too.

Later


	4. Framed

Miley was lying down on her bed trying to decide what to do. So many thoughts were going through her head. She couldn't keep this up forever. What happens if Jake wants more? Maybe she'll keep playing this game to see what he really wants and then fix everything. She decided she should break up with Lilly, but giving her hope they would be together soon. Miley walked to Lilly's house. She knocked on the door and Lilly soon opened it.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Lilly asked giving Miley a quick kiss on the lips.

"Uh I just need to talk to you about somethin'. Is anyone home?" Miley asked. She felt horrible, she didn't want to hurt Lilly.

"Nope moms gone for two days." Lilly answered. She felt something was wrong."Miley is everything ok?"

"Lills I love you, but right now we can't see each other anymore. I promise someday we can. Please don't do anything stupid cause I wouldn't be able to go on without you, just promise not to worry. You're the only person for me Lilly Truscott, I want you know to know that. I can't tell you what's goin' on but someday soon I promise I will." Miley said starting to cry.

"Miley I love you too, a lot. Whatever is going on, I just wish you could tell me. But I understand." Lilly said pulling Miley into a hug.

"I have to go take care of something." Miley said walking off giving Lilly one last look.

* * *

Miley knew exactly where she was going, to see Jake. She took the taxi to his house. There were no cars in the driveway but she could see a light on in the house, actually she should say a light on in the mansion. She peeked in the window to find Jake. She went to the front door and knocked. Jake answered not looking surprised at all. 

"Bout' time you got here." Jake said smiling.

"Ok Jake you had your fun what do you want." Miley said yelling.

"You forgot there's one more thing you must find out. How your mom really died" Jake said smiling slightly.

"Why, what does it matter?" Miley said. She really wanted to know but then didn't want to.

"Oh trust me it means everything." Jake said smiling." Listen to this. Go down to the hospital. A few people should be there. Type in the code on the card, when it beeps slide the card through. Take a left and you'll see a sign that says"Hospital records." Go down the hall and slide the card through the door. Then simply looks for your last name. Then go to page 3 in your mom's history. Everything you need to know will be there. Oh and wear this. If anyone asks your name is Emma Hubson."

* * *

He gave her a hospital uniform. She put the uniform on over her clothes and called for a taxi. She opened the front door to the hospital. No one was there. She followed Jake's directions and went to the record room. She got in there easily and closed the door behind her. She found her mom's records. She turned to page 3 and started to read it very slowly: 

"Women early 30s found dead of alcohol poisoning. Found "sleeping" with a man in early 30s last name Truscott."

Miley stopped reading, she couldn't believe what she had just read. Before she could notice a man came in. The man was Jake he had a women which he had tied up. He stabbed her until she was dead. Before Miley could do anything he smeared the blood over her and put the knife in her hands. He quickly ran away to alert a police officer. Before Miley could do anything the police man came in

"Freeze! Don't move a muscle or I'll shoot." he shouted He quickly went over to look at the body. Miley thought it was now or never she ran shut the door on him. She never ran so fast in her whole life. She ran to Lilly's house. She opened the door washed off real quick and went to find Lilly. She went up to Lilly's room. She found no one there. Her phone started to vibrate she got a text:

_"Well you managed to escape the cops to my surprise. Sadly to let you know I kidnapped Lilly while you took your time to come to her house. To save her you must find me. I'll give you a hint. It's the place were you almost lost something to me. Ha-ha be here in an hour or I'll kill Lilly. Tell anyone and I hear cops coming I'll kill her. C ya"_

Miley felt so angry right now. If Lilly ever got hurt she just wouldn't know what to do. She knew exactly where Lilly was. She was going to save Lilly no matter what it took, even if it took her own life.

* * *

Kind of short but I decided to save the action for next chapter. And it sure won't be the last just to let you know. I have a few ideas left. Be sure to review. Oh i also fixed the other chapter so its easy to read. Later. 


	5. Kidnapped

Miley quickly rushed home to her house. Luckily no one was home. She grabbed a flashlight. She was about to grab a knife then realized cops were out looking for her. If she was running around holding a knife it would be pretty obvious. She ran to the beach and found the cave. Before she went in the cave she checked her watch she still had 45 minutes to spare. She came in and saw a light coming from inside the cave. She hid behind a rock. She peeked out and saw Lilly. She was tied down. Her face was bruised and there were cuts on her arms and legs. Miley was pissed. She wanted to go out and attack Jake, but decided to wait until the time was right.

"Looks like your Miley isn't coming for you." Jake said to Lilly.

"Ok get it straight she's not mine. And I know Miley is coming for me she would never let me down." Lilly said showing no fear. Miley was slightly hurt at the comment she made, but hey it was true.

"Miley may have never let you down, well so far. But she lied to you. I suppose your wondering why you're here." Jake said. He explained everything. Miley waited for Lilly to reply but she said nothing. She looked hurt and angry. All of a sudden she felt someone grab her. It was Oliver?!

"Good boy Oliver I had a feeling she was here." Jake said smiling.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Lilly asked. "How could you?"

"Well I wasn't to sure at first but then I realized I had nothing to lose. Lilly I loved you, and Jake told me about you and Miley. I was beyond angry. Then I decided to tear you and Miley apart by making your lives miserable." Oliver said sadly.

"Yes, and you Lilly took Miley away from me. I knew Oliver would team up with me." Jake said.

"Well looks like you achieved that making us miserable." Lilly said angrily." Now let us go, you had your fun."

"No we aren't even close. First were going to torture you. Miley can watch you suffer, and then we'll simply say Miley did it. Seeing the cops think she killed that lady." Jake said laughing.

Miley sat there. She didn't believe what was happening. She saw Jake go up to Lilly and he started to beat her, before she knew it she threw Oliver off her and began to beat up Jake.

"Get off of me!" Jake roared. Miley saw Lilly run over to Miley's cell phone and alert the police. She finally knocked out Jake. Or that's at least what she thought. She saw Oliver run over to Lilly but Lilly dodged him.

"Nice try Miley, but its time I kill both of you." Jake said taking out a gun.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Miley, but the next thing she saw was Oliver diving out to save Lilly. The bullet had hit him instead. She heard the police come in, they went over to take Jake away.

Miley ran over to Oliver.

"Miley…I'm so sorry...I…I never wanted you or Lilly dead. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me and tell Lilly I'm sorry." Oliver said starting to cry.

"It's ok Oliver everything is going to be ok." Miley said starting to cry too. She watched Oliver smile then close his eyes. He was gone. She couldn't believe it, Oliver was gone. She suddenly realized Lilly was hurt and ran over to her.

"Hey Lilly." Miley said trying to smile but she was crying too much. She told Lilly what Oliver said.

"It's ok, it wasn't his fault." Lilly managed to say. She was hurt badly.

"I'm sorry I never told you anything but I was going to I swear." Miley said softly.

"It's ok I understand. We need to stop keeping these secrets." Lilly said putting on a small smile.

"Lilly I never meant to hurt you. I love you, will you be my girlfriend…again?" Miley asked slightly smiling. She was scared Lilly would say no.

"Of course, but only if we can tell people this time. Only about you and me. Not Lola and Hannah." Lilly said.

"Sounds good to me." Miley said smiling." Oh you really need help."

"Well you know I'm bleeding, even possibly dieing but nah I'm all set." Lilly said smiling.

" Very funny Lilly." Miley said giving her a quick kiss. A cop came over and brought Lilly on the ambulance. Miley started to follow but a cop pulled her back

"There's no need to explain anything. We heard it all. We had a tracking chip on Jake which also allowed us to listen to what he said. You're free to go and Jake will be locked up for the rest of his life… hopefully." The cop stated.

Miley smiled and thanked the cop. She went on the ambulance with Lilly.

* * *

Miley was sitting on a chair next to Lilly. Lilly was out cold. She heard the door open, it was her dad and Jackson. Lilly awoke at the sound of the door.

"Hey bud." He said giving her a hug. "Listen I know everything that happened and its ok for not telling me, but next time I recommend you do."

"Wait you know about me and Lilly." Miley asked.

"Uh what about you and Lilly?" He asked.

Miley gave a quick glance at Lilly and started to speak but instead Jackson did for her.

"There seeing each other." Jackson said.

"What how did you know!?" both Miley and Lilly asked.

"You two talk loud. You outta keep it down next time." Jackson said smiling.

"Well I'm still expecting grandkids." Robbie said smiling. Miley and Lilly both blushed.

"Thanks dad! You have no idea how happy I am." Miley said hugging her father. They sat there for awhile.

"Jackson and I should get going. Lilly your mom said she'll pick you up tomorrow. Miley you can stay if you want, but make sure Lilly gets her sleep." Robbie said.

"Oh Lilly's ahead on that." Miley said laughing to see that Lilly was already asleep. Shortly after they left she fell asleep.

* * *

Miley was at Lilly's house. Lilly was going to tell her mom about them.

"Well mom Miley and I are well uh… together." Lilly said softly not making eye contact with her mom.

"What! Lilly how could you be like that?" She yelled then smacked Lilly across the face." You are not welcomed in my house. Grab your things and leave. I'll be back in an hour and you better not be here."

Miley watched in shock as Lilly's mom ran out of the house .She looked at Lilly who was crying her eyes out.

"Its ok Lils, your mom will come around. For now you can stay at my place." Miley said holding Lilly.

"Thanks Miley. Let me go get my clothes" Lilly said. She walked upstairs and came down an half and hour later with two big bags. She was looked like she just stopped crying her eyes were terribly red.

"Are you sure it's ok if I stay?" Lilly asked. She looked so hurt and lost.

"Of course!" Miley said trying to lighten up the mood.

* * *

They got to Miley's house. Her dad was happy to have Lilly and said she could stay as long as she wanted. Miley started to set up a spare bed. She heard her dad call Lilly and her downstairs. He didn't sound happy at all.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

_"Lilly I have some bad news." Robbie said quietly._

* * *

I guess you'll have to find out next chapter! Review please. 


	6. The Note

"Lilly...your mom killed herself." Robbie said hoping no one would hear him. "She wrote this note saying why, I didn't read it."

Lilly stood there. She didn't want to believe what Robbie just said.

"You can read it out loud." Lilly said starting to tear up.

"_Lilly after the news you told me, I felt miserable. How could my daughter be like that? I just couldn't take it. I felt like I had no one left and I didn't want to be around you anymore. See you in hell Lilly."_

Miley couldn't believe how harsh that letter was. Lilly's mom would never say that, but she was dead. She stared at Lilly. She looked so sad.

"Why don't you two head up stairs and go to sleep. It's been a long day." Robbie said.

"Ok." Miley said.

"Miley why would my mom say that. I just thought shed be upset at first then accept me." Lilly said frowning. "All of those times I helped her and now she's dead all because I'm not the way she wanted me to be."

"Lilly it's not your fault you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your mom was probably just angry at the time and didn't think it through all the way." Miley said. "C'mon lets go to bed."

Miley laid down and Lilly soon followed. Lilly felt Miley put her arms around her making her feel happy and safe. Maybe everything would be ok after all.

* * *

Miley awoke the next mourning to find Lilly gone. She became nervous and went downstairs. She smiled when she saw Lilly eating pancakes.

"Lilly you scared me for a minute." Miley said walking over to Lilly giving her a kiss.

"Sorry but I smelt pancakes." Lilly said smiling.

Miley was glad to see Lilly was doing a lot better. She thought it would take a couple of days.

"You seem to be doing a lot better." Miley said helping herself to some pancakes.

"Yeah well I decided if my mom didn't want me it's not worth being sad about it forever." Lilly said. "I still feel bad for Oliver, he didn't deserve to die."

"It was all Jakes fault…" but before Miley could say anymore her dad interrupted.

"Hey girls." Robbie said smiling. "Lilly its looks like you have an aunt, but she lives in Idaho. I talked to her and she agreed to let you stay for the summer with us if you want. She's moving down here when school starts to take care of you."

"That's awesome!" Lilly said smiling." Thanks so much."

"Yeah dad thanks." Miley said giving him a hug. Miley went over to turn on the T.V. to see what the weather would be like today. Instead she ended up hearing about Jake. Her dad and Lilly looked over to watch

"_Looks like Jake is getting 5 months house arrest. For any other person it would be life in prison seeing his past of how he tried to rape a girl. Celebrities can get away with anything these days." The girl said._

"WHAT THAT DIRTY BASTARD IS GETTING HOUSE ARREST AND ONLY FOR 5 GOD DANGEN MONTHS." Robbie yelled.

Miley and Lilly couldn't believe it. In 5 months Jake would be out roaming the streets again. Would it ever be safe?

* * *

Yeah that was pretty short but I wanted to tell about Lilly's mom and Jake. The upcoming chapters will be better. I'm going to skip through summer so I can get them in school because I have a lot of things planned out. I'll update soon. Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up. 


	7. Out

Even though the summer was 3 months long it went by very fast for Miley and Lilly. They spent everyday together and loved it. Before they knew it they were going back to school tomorrow. Miley had helped Lilly move her things to her aunt's new house which was right down the street from Miley's house.

"So…"Lilly said while putting her clothes into a draw."Are we gunna tell everyone at school…or no?"

"Yeah." Miley said. Part of her didn't want to but she could see Lilly didn't care. Miley didn't know why but she kind of felt ashamed of being Bi. Lilly on the other hand didn't care if the whole world knew. But she honestly didn't feel like keeping another secret.

* * *

It was time for school. Miley refused to get out of bed

"Dad ten more minutes please?" Miley asked.

"C'mon Bud you don't want to be late for your first day of 10th grade." Robbie said.

"Don't make me bring out water."

"Dad you wouldn't." Miley said.

"Oh he means it." Jackson said. He was soaking wet.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Miley said.

While she was getting dressed she had just remembered what day it was. It was the day Lilly and her came out. She began to feel a little sick. Maybe she wasn't ready? She shouldn't care what people thought about her.

"Lilly's here!" her dad shouted.

"Coming." She said. At least she had Lilly and wasn't alone she thought to herself. Maybe everyone would accept them.

They left the house and started to walk to school. Miley felt nervous. Everyone would eventually find out and it's better if we tell them.

"Are you ok Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Miley lied.

"Miles its ok to be scared." Lilly said.

"Aren't you scared?" Miley asked.

"Not really. I honestly don't give a dam if they like it or not." Lilly said.

"Well how are we gunna tell them?" Miley asked trying to change the topic.

"Just do what we did all summer." Lilly said smiling.

"Right." Miley said trying to smile. That's exactly what she didn't want to do.

"Ok here we go." Lilly said taking Miley's hand.

They walked in school and got weird looks. Miley felt relieved for a bit until she heard people calling them dikes, throwing things like old food and paper at them, and a bunch of other names.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Lilly said forcing a smile and taking a seat in their class.

"No, not at all." Miley said trying to smile. She never felt so hated in her whole life. She wanted to take it all back everything. Wait why did she say that? She loved Lilly that should mean more, or maybe she really didn't anymore.

* * *

All day she thought about her feelings for Lilly. People wouldn't stop making fun of them. How long could they go on like that anyways, it was soon to die down eventually. All week they were made fun of. It was now Friday afternoon and Miley was going to her locker to get her stuff. She noticed there was a huge sign on it saying "DIKE!" That set her off, she ripped off the sign. She had to talk to Lilly now.

"Lilly we need to talk." Miley said.

"Ok, what's up?" Lilly said.

"Lilly I can't do this anymore. I can't be this way anymore." Miley said. She finally looked up at Lilly. She didn't look hurt or angry at first.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MILEY? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING GREAT IF YOU TOLD ME THIS TO START WITH. YOU AND ME CAUSED SO MUCH SHIT. THANKS TO US OUR BESTFRIEND OLIVER IS DEAD. AND MY MOM WHO I LOVED AND CARED ABOUT KILLED HERSELF FOR US. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL ME THIS NOW. THEN WE GO THROUGH ALL THIS BULLSHIT AT SCHOOL WHICH I ACTUALLY I DIDN'T MIND BECAUSE I KNEW I HAD YOU. HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH? I FUCKING WISH OLIVER TOLD ME HE LOVED ME AND MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. MY BESTFRIEND IS FUCKING DEAD AND MY MOM KILLED HERSELF. I WENT TO THE HOSPTIAL TWO TIMES FOR US ALMOST DIEING. AND YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING SUCKS NOW? I HAVE NO ONE. AT LEAST I WOULD HAVE MY MOM AND OLIVER BUT NOW I HAVE FUCKING NO ONE. ONLY MY AUNT WHO HAS NO IDEA ABOUT ANYTHING. SO THANKYOU MILEY STEWART FOR FUCKING UP MY ALREADY FUCKED UP LIFE." Lilly screamed. She slapped Miley and ran away.

Miley just stood there taking in what Lilly had said. She was right. They caused a lot. She started to cry realizing what she just did. She messed up once again. Now everything that happened was pointless and cost lives. She let the best thing she ever had go.

* * *

Monday was probably the worst day ever. Everyone heard about what happened and asked her if she was still a lesbian. Miley said she never was. She went to lunch seeing Lilly talking with another girl. She obviously told everyone she still was, but they stopped making fun of her because most student head Lilly's outburst and felt bad. Miley sat with random people and watched Lilly. She watched the girl Lilly was talking to walk away and saw Lilly come over to her.

"Hey can we talk?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah of course." Miley said.

"I'm sorry that I exploded but I felt so angry of what happened. I kept it in for awhile. I really want us to be friends again." Lilly said.

"Of course, I'm sorry that I freaked." Miley said. "So who were you talking to over there?

"Oh… her names Amanda." Lilly said." She's Bi like me and asked me to go to the movies with her Friday night."

"Like as a date?" Miley asked. She felt hurt.

"Uh yeah." Lilly said blushing.

"Oh…" Miley said. She couldn't believe it. But she did let Lilly go.

"Yeah um well I'm going to go I'll cya later." Lilly said walking away.

"Yeah bye." Miley said watching her leave. Great, just great she thought.

* * *

She got home to find her dad watching the news. It was about Jake Ryan.

"_I Promise to change. I just don't know what came over me. For now on I'm going to make a difference in the world." Jake said_

"_Well looks like Jake is going to change his way." A news reporter said._

"_Yeah third times the charm." Another news reporter said laughing." Looks like the school accepted him back. He' still on house arrest but he will have someone watching over him for a year while he attends school. However after two months he will have a normal outside life."_

"_Now its time for the weather…"_

"NO!" Miley yelled." He killed two people how can he be out!?"

"That's what happens when you're famous." Robbie sighed looking angry.

"I can't take it." Miley said.

"It'll be fine bud he's having someone watch over him." Robbie said hugging his daughter.

"Whatever." Miley said walking up to her room. She found a note on her pillow she immediately opened it up.

_Dear Miley,_

_I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. Whether or not you hate me I hope we can not hate each other anymore. I'm sorry about Oliver but he always was a little psycho like my lawyer said. That helped me a lot in my case which got me back in school by the way. Only two months and I'll have a normal outside life. Wouldn't you hate someone following you? I sure do I'd rather follow someone. But I always get what I want remember that Miley, remember what I said to you. Before I was arrested I had a free day, I was going to check on you and see if you were ok but decided to take care of something else. Oh I'm so sad about Lilly's mom, I actually saw her before she died._

_-Jake Ryan_

Jake lied, Oliver was not crazy. She understood the letter perfectly. There was nothing she could do about. Jake was going to follow her until Lilly and her were punished. But the thing that caught her eyes the most was Jake's last sentence:_ Oh I'm so sad about Lilly's mom, __**I actually saw her before she died.**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. 


	8. Together

It was a long and hard week for Miley. Sure Lilly and here were friends but Amanda kept following them around. Amanda would flirt with Lilly all the time. She honestly couldn't take it but she tried her best. The worst part was Lilly actually flirted back. And to top it off Amanda told her she was planning to ask Lilly to be her girlfriend tonight at the movies.

"Bye Miley, Bye Lilly." Amanda said giving Lilly a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah bye." Lilly said dreamily.

"You sure like her a lot." Miley said softly.

"I guess I don't know." Lilly said frowning." Look I have to go I'll see yeah tomorrow."

"Bye…"Miley said frowning. She really loved Lilly. Why did she ever let Lilly go?

* * *

Lily walked home instead of skateboarding so she could have more time to think. Did she really love Amanda? She knew she still loved Miley, a lot. The only way to find out if she loved Amanda was to kiss her. She knew Amanda was going to ask her out tonight. What else would they do at the movies anyways? Then she realized Miley didn't love her. She felt hurt… really hurt. Miley didn't love her… she did break up with her. Ah I hate being in love. She decided to get ready for her date with Amanda. She walked to the movies to meet her.

"Hey Lilly!" Amanda said.

"Hey." Lilly said smiling slightly." What are we seeing?"

"The Notebook…well the special addition" Amanda said. (AN: I couldn't think of another romantic movie)

"That's Miley's favorite movie." Lilly said smiling.

"Cool… well lets get the popcorn I already bought the tickets." Amanda said grabbing Lilly's hand.

"Ok." Lilly said. It didn't feel right holding Amanda's hand. Miley's are soft and gave her a good feeling.

They sat through the movie. The most Amanda and her did was hold hands thankfully. The movie was over and Amanda asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. Lilly agreed.

"Look Lilly I really want to kiss you." Amanda said leaning in.

"Uh sure." Lilly said. She felt Amanda kiss her. It felt like her grandmother was kissing her. Not that she would know but whatever. Amanda finally backed off.

"Lilly will you be my girlfriend?" Amanda asked.

Lilly thought hard. Well Miley didn't love her and Amanda seemed to like her a lot. And maybe she could grow to like Amanda. Or even see if Miley was jealous. She could tell the last couple of days Miley had been acting a bit protective over Lilly.

"I'd love to." Lilly said smiling.

* * *

Miley woke up around 12:00. She was expecting Lilly to come over at 1:00 so quickly got ready.

"Hey Lilly." Miley said hugging her.

"Hey." Lilly said hugging her back.

"So how was last night?" Miley asked.

"It was great. We took a stroll through the park then we kissed and then finally she asked me to be her girlfriend, which I agreed to." Lilly said trying not to laugh at the look on Miley's face.

"Oh that's uh wonderful." Miley choked out.

"Want to go to the beach?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sure." Miley said. She felt horrible, but it was her fault.

* * *

"Lilly!" Amanda yelled running over to her.

Before Lilly could say anything she found Amanda's lips on hers. She slowly started to kiss back as she felt Amanda's hands roam from her back to her but. She slowly backed off when she needed to breathe. That kiss felt horrible. She put on a fake smile then turned her attention to Miley. Miley looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm not feeling good I need to go." Miley said as she ran off.

"Miley wait!" Lilly yelled starting to run after her but felt someone pull her back.

"If you go after her were over." Amanda said.

"Ok bye!" Lilly said running after Miley.

Miley heard someone come into her room. She looked up to see it was Lilly.

"Hey are you ok?" Lilly asked sitting down on her bed.

"Lilly I just don't know." Miley said. She still was crying.

"That girl Amanda is a freak." Lilly said smiling. "I had to choose you or her so I obviously chose you."

"Why, I thought you loved her?" Miley said starting to sit up.

"Miley, the only person I will ever love is you." Lilly said. She started to walk away because she got absolutely no response from Miley.

When Lilly was reaching for her she felt Miley grab her and pin her against the wall. Miley began to kiss her. Lilly pulled Miley closer and closer to her. Miley grabbed Lilly and pushed her on the bed. Miley went on top of her starting to kiss down to Lilly's chest.

"Miley, are you sure you wanna do this?" Lilly slightly moaning.

"Yeah." Miley said undoing Lilly's shirt.

* * *

I didn't feel the need to write what happened but you should know. I just decided to put this chapter in because I wanted Miley and Lilly back. The next chapter more things will happen but I just wanted to take a break from everything else. Review. 


	9. The End

Sorry for the long delay. Well this is the last chapter enjoy.

* * *

_2 months later_

Today was the day. Miley thought to herself. The day that Jake was off house arrest. She knew they were safe during school hours but after that Jake could do anything to them. Miley slowly got out of bed she didn't feel safe, maybe she was just paranoid. She got ready for school. Her dad offered her a ride which was unusual.

She arrived at school and found Lilly sitting on the bench.

"Hey Lils." Miley said approaching her.

"Hey…" Lilly said softly.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked starting to worry.

"No everything is just…fine." Lilly said." I have to go to class!"

"Lilly, class doesn't start for another 15 minutes." Miley said.

"Well I uh want a good seat." Lilly said running away.

Something was defiantly wrong. The rest of the day was the same. Lilly avoided her. She saw Jake once and awhile and swore he smiled at her. School finally ended. Lilly and her were suppose to go to the mall.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said kissing her.

"Oh hey…why have you been acting so strange today?" Miley asked.

"Just didn't feel you safe… you know why." Lilly said frowning." Come on lets go."

"Let's take the shortcut." Lily said pointing through a dark alley way.

"Let's not and go the other way." Miley said grabbing her hand.

"Come one what could happen?" Lilly asked.

They walked through the alley way slowly. Something just didn't feel right to Miley.

"Lilly…" was all Miley could say before she heard a bang. The bullet just missed them. She looked up to see it was Jake Ryan.

"Jake please leave us alone." Miley pleaded.

"You really think I'm going to do that?" Jake asked laughing.

He shot a bullet right at Lilly. There was nothing Miley could do it was going to hit her. Until she saw someone leap out of a trashcan it was Roxie, she too had a gun. She started to fire at Jake. The bullet hit Roxie but she was unaffected. Bullet after bullet hit Jake until he was finally dead. Miley sat there staring at Roxie then at Lilly to make sure she was ok. She saw Roxie take off her Bullet proof jacket. It was Lilly to speak first.

"Roxie…how did you find us?" Lilly asked.

"Easy I followed you two, it was obvious Jake was going to try something." Roxie said calling the police." You two go home."

"Miley…" Lilly said as they walked back to Miley's.

"Jake left me a letter today that's why I acted so nervous." Lilly said starting to cry. "If I showed you he was going to kill you."

"Lilly its ok, its all over. No more secrets ever again. " Miley said hugging Lilly.

_The End_


End file.
